Spirt Gurdians: Secrets and Truths
by wolfy9114
Summary: Someone wants revenge and they are going to get it. A new evil arises and the ninja must stop it before it consumes Ninjago and all its people . But they cant do it alone. Rated T just in case. Horrible summary sorry. (Takes place about 3 years after Lloyd defeats his dad as the Overlord)
1. Chapter 1

(Kia's pov)

"Are we almost to the spot were the mystical creature was spotted?" Kia panted.

"Yes." Zane replied.

Kia rolled his eyes, Zane and him were sent off into the woods after some mythical creature that was said to be seen. A werewolf! Really they weren't even real! That's why Zane and him were only sent and plus serpentine were spotted in the city and lots of them. So the wile the others are off fighting serpentine, they were off chasing a mythical creature. Way to spend a hot after noon.

"Were here." Zane hissed.

"Are you sure because I don't see anything, they probably ran off or their not even real, lets just go home and tell the their was nothing." Kia hissed angrily.

"No. Do you here that?" Zane questioned.

"No but its probably nothing..." once he finished he realized Zane running off in another direction far ahead, he had no other choice but to fallow the ice ninja. He could never really catch up to him but he always keep him in his sight, then he realized he couldn't see Zane anymore were did he go? He was just here a minute ago. "Zane, Zane, were did you go?"

But his question was answered soon enough.

"YOUR TURN PESKY ROBOT!" a angry voice howled, literally howled. Kia gasped, then turned in the direction the howl came from and ran.

"NOOOOOOO!" he herd a female voice howl again.

he lunched threw the brambles that now stood in front of him to the sound of an agonizing howl. On the other side he saw a werewolf standing over an unmoving ice ninja, the werewolf was holding his side in pain. But then the werewolf looked up as Kai let a gasp "Time to go boys. I did what I wanted to." the werewolf smirked as he said it.

"What about..." One of the serpentine said holding two wolves an adult, and a pup both faces smeared with pain and fright.

"I SAID TIME TO GO, LEAVE THEM!" The werewolf growled agley and lightly wincing. Then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the best chapter but its only the second one. Ill try to make the next chapters better. Wolfy out**

* * *

Chap. 2 Friends

(Kia's pov)

Kia looked at the unmoving ice ninja. He had cuts in his metal body and slashes in his ninja suit, Zane had two deep holes in his metal neck. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the scene in front of him. But he opened the once he herd the dark furred adult wolf speak.

"noooo, Noooo, NOOOO! Why, why Zane, why did you do this?" the large wolf howled angrily!

"You.. you.. you c.. ca.. can talk!" Kia stuttered. Unbelievable a talking wolf! I never thought id meat one, but today I just did and it knows Zane somehow, Kia thought shocked. He stare at the large wolf, it had dark black fur with golden flecks on its face and golden eyes, he thought of at as a girl by the sound of its voice, and he thought of it as an adult by her size.

"Ya..." the wolf trailed off but he didn't know why, but then he new. Kia looked at Zane, he was engulfed in a bright golden light, he closed his eyes from the brightness, but when he opened the instead of Zane lying on ground he saw a white wolf!? But he didn't get a good look at it for miss I can talk jumped forward and buried her muzzle in its fur.

"no." she whispered silently but not silent enough, he herd her. But before Kia could react miss I can talk lifted her muzzle and let off a ear splitting howl. He covered his ears, when he uncovered them about a minute after she stopped he herd rustling behind him and turned to face what ever it was. It was two more wolves that looked like miss I can talk but not as dark furred. They stopped to stare at him but turned their attention to miss I can talk once she let off a low grunt. He then realized they were pulling a thing like a sled but not quite.

The two sled wolves hurried over to the wolf lying on the ground and quickly pulled him onto the sled, he let out a grunt of pain. Then they took the puller and took off threw the woods at quick speed. They were fallowing a trail.

Miss I can talk walked over to the young pup who let off a little whimper as she approached, scoped it up in her jaws and started to run down the same trail the sled wolves took but stopped. She looked back at me and threw her head in a 'come' manner. I really didn't have a choice but fallowed, she had what I thought to be my brother. I couldn't let anything happen to him even though he was something else.

I chased her for awhile, then she started to get ahead but she always looked back hopefully to make sure I was not getting lost. But soon she came to a complete stop in front of a tree, the sled wolves were gone, we had lost them long ago. Back to the matter I thought, why had she stopped in front of a tree? With the flick of her ears a part of the tree opened like a door, she walked in and I fallowed.

(No pov)

They walked down a set of stairs down to a long hallway, they walked past many doors, and turned many corners until they came to a door reading infirmary, they went inside. 'Zane' was lying on a table and Kia ran over to see look at him. While miss talk checked over the young pup tending to his scratches, soon enough she finished and turned to the red ninja. "Stay here I will be back with some tools to fix Zane don't do anything stupid, got that?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Kia questioned quickly before miss talk left.

(Kia's pov)

She just rolled her eyes and left the room leaving Kia, 'Zane', and the pup alone. 'Zane' had bright whit fur with golden flecks on his face but he couldn't really get a good look at his eyes though because they were closed. He hoped this was Zane and that he would get better, he looked at his hopping, hoping to get better. "D.. d... do.. not w.. worrie.. im... im... sure... he he... will ge.. ge get better." the small pup stuttered in a small voice.

Kia turned to him angered miss talk wouldn't answer his questions and now this pup was talking to him! "**IF YOUR GOING TO SPEAK TO ME IN HUMAN** **SPEAK RIGHT GOT THAT FREAK!**" Kia growled angered.

"Yes got that, sorry." The young pup whimpered holding his head down.

Kia looked down he shouldn't have yield at the kid, he hadn't done anything wrong he thought. "Are you hungry or thirsty or anything it looked like had been running for a while?" The pup asked sitting up looking questing at him. He gasped, he didn't expect the pup to recover that fast maybe theis talking wolves weren't that bad.? He looked at Zane.

"I'm sure he will get better, das a fighter." The pup said. At the word da Kia looked at the pup surprised.

"Da?" he asked.

"Its just a nickname I gave him, he doesn't really mind it." The pup told him looking down at his paws. "I gave Paws the nickname ma, she doesn't really mind it ether. Don't worry she's not that mean she just worried about her family."

"Was Paws that wolf that went to get the tools?" Kia questioned.

"Yes" Came a voice from behind, he spun to face Paws, she didn't look angry any more "and that young pups name is Dash. Dash why don't you two go get something to eat and drink, its past lunch time and I am sure Kia is hungry and thirsty."

"Come on Mister Kia, I think." the pup said wincing as he jumped off the table.

"How did you"

"Iv been taught well." Dash replied as he walked out the door, Kia fallowed slowly trying to remember the way he came.

* * *

**And yes Kia did not catch that Paws new his name.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** will be associated as pup or the pup by Kia but not always. Just saying it now. **

* * *

(Kia's pov)

Dash and I walked down a long hallway, the pup for some reason seemed to stay really close to the wall? Was he scared of him? Did Dash not like humans? Or was he not feeling well? He let out a sigh he should try asking the pup something so he didn't seem rude. "Soo... if those are just nicknames then were are your real parents?" no sooner did the words leave his mouth did he regret saying them. The pup looked up at him with a sadden face, but his eyes, something about his eyes bothered him, they weren't right for some reason. He looked away from the pup not trying to be rude.

"Their not with us any more." Dash whimpered looking down at his paws.

"What happened to them?" he asked as he keep walking looking down the long hallway. Then he realized that he couldn't hear a second pair of foot steps or paw steps. He stopped and looked back at the pup, he had stopped and was looking at his paws. "Sorry if Im prying." he told Dash.

"No its ok." Dash replied looking up from his paws. "Ill tell you when we get to the dinning room." They continued on in silence until they got to what he spouses was the dinning room. Dash showed him to a light brow couch in the middle of the room then walked threw a door on the wall farthest of the door they cam in. He took the moment to look around the room the couch had a firer pace about ten feet in front of it, behind the couch sat a clean table with six chairs that had neat carvings in them but he didn't know what they meant. Just then Dash came back through the door had left through, with a plate with two sandwiches and one glass of water perfectly balanced on his head. Wow he had some skill for a pup and not being human he thought.

"Here" Dash said setting the plate and taking a sandwich in his jaws ever so carefully and sliding the plate with the remaining sandwich an glass of water on it and pushing it towards him carefully. He took the plate then the pup clambered up on the couch slowly. They ate and drank in silence for about the next eight minutes. Once they finished he decided to start, "Sooooooo... about your family?"

Dash took a long deep breath and then started, "Ok so about seven years ago my mom, sister, and I were wondering through the woods looking for some fruits when tragedy struck, a tree collapsed right behind us and three hunters came out from were the tree had stood. They saw us and said "Your kind is not wanted here by us", then the chase began. They chased us with clubs and torches, they chased us for about an hour and the sun was long gone. But they would never give up, they chased us to a road we had no other choice but to cross, we thought it was clear, we thought it was safe. We were wrong. As soon as we were about half way across a large semi came out of no were and it us all, the semi driver jest keep goin. I blacked out after that but Zane told me that he had saw us get hit, he ran to help us along with chasing the hunters off but my mom and sis were already gone. He took me to Paws for help then took the others to be buried. I was out for about two days, when I awoke I asked why I couldn't see and were was I and who were the ones that saved me or took me to my doom? She told me her name was Paws and her brothers name was Zane. She told me I was safe, and guessed the damaged was worse the she expected, I had went blind. I asked were my family was, she didn't say anything and I guessed the worse, then I asked what happened Zane told me what happened. After that Paws took me in since I didn't have any family left, when Zane has extra time he always comes to visit, he's thought me many things and so has Paws." The pup finished with a sigh and set his head on his paws "O ya that is also how I got this," he reached his paw to his face and parted the fur on the right side of his face, it went from just under the ear to right above the chin. He hadn't realized the pup had a scar, he shook his head in disbelief.

He took a deep breath by all the new info he just inquired he felt bad for the pup but then, Zane a brother? Zane using his free time like this. Ok Zane is really sneaky and that explains why the pups eyes seemed different because he's blind he thought. Then he thought again, "Hey what about your father?" he asked slowly.

"A walking snake or serpentine as Zane would call it killed him, we were being attacked and he died saving us..." the pup trailed off.

They sat in silence for about the next half hour or so starting to dose off, then he was wakened when someone spoke behind him "Did you guys eat?" the voice was sweet and soft and he turned to face the speaker, Paws. She looked over the back of the couch to Dash who was sleeping, which he had just now realized and smiled. She then looked to him and said "Zane is fixed but he will stay a wolf." she lowered her voice on the last part. She turned and said "Zane?" Paws asked looking around, "Hmmmm I must have lost him back in the tunnel. Ill be right back," she was gone out the door in a flash. He let out a long breath, thinking this place must be huge he looked over and poked the pup to ask just how big this place was.

"Hmm, wha... IM UP!" the pup yelped as hi eyes flew open and looked around sniffing as he did. "Oooo ya, was that you Kia?"

"Ya sorry I woke you but just how big is this place?" he asked looking at da pup.

"Its ok, and I for the truth don't know but iv been through most of this place I think but I think its pretty big." Dash told him then letting out a long yawn, then asking "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Yes." he replied lamely.

"Sorry I feel asleep on you I've been awake since earlier morning." The pup replied putting his head on his paws.

"Its ok, but do you know what time it is?" the pup looked around sniffing, then pointed towards the kitchen or so he believed. He didn't get it at first but then realized a clock above the door, it read 8:33pm. "Ooo no the others are probable looking for us we left at like 11:00 am and how am I going to explain Zane I mean he's a _wolf_!" he shook his head in frustration.

"Maybe Paws can help?." Dash replied, just the Paws came trotting in with Zane fallowing her, "Someone call me?" she asked looking at the two.

"Ya, Kia was wondering how he's going to explain Zane to the other ninja." Dash was way quicker to say then him. They all stopped to think then he had an idea maybe, "Why don't you two come with us, you can explain to Sensei Wu, he'll probably listen to you." he said pointing to Paws how had a 'What!' expression on her wolf face.

"Ya I won't let the people of Ninjago get you, I'm sure the others will be surprised to meet you, I mean talking wolves, your Zane's sister!" at the sound of the last part Paws looked at Dash who let out a light laugh then asked the pup, "What do you think Dash," she looked back at Zane "What do you think, brother?"

Zane smiled and spoke "The city is not that bad like iv told you before." Paws let out a long sigh. "So dose that mean were going?" Dash asked excitedly jumping up with his tail wagging.

"I suppose. But," she left the room again and came back a few minutes later with two callers and three leashes, "Leash law." she said with a sad sigh and her ears flicked back. Zane came over and nuzzled her shoulder and said, "Don't worry" Paws put on light smile. She probably doesn't like the city I thought. Paws then slipped on a collar then went and put one on Dash and hooked a leash to his collar. I then looked to Zane to see had a collar, I then saw he had golden eyes like Paws then he saw a Yin Yang symbol at the bottom of his neck and right above his chest, he wandered about it. Then Paws walked over to Zane and hooked a leash to his collar.

Paws then took the other ends of the three leashes and handed them to him and said, "Hear fallow me." then they all set out winding threw the large house to the exit, he hoped.

* * *

**Had to rewrite Dashes back story twice, twice Wolfy out!**

**Good day/night**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for always putting it in Kais POV but sorta yano ya on with the story!**

* * *

(Kais POV)

Zane, Paws, Dash and him were in the outskirts of the thick woods nearing the city, once the woods ended he suddenly stopped and blurted out, "Hey, Zane Paws!"

They turned their heads at the sudden stop and outburst and asked in union, "What?"

He took the time to study the two side by side, even know it was darkening he still go a good look at the two. They looked exactly the same but Zane had bright white fur, cuts on his face and body, and a Yin Yang symbol on his chest. The only difference Paws had was that she had dark as night lack fur. After a few seconds of silence the two asked again "What?"

"Nothing." He told them shaking his head at the alikeness of the two, and continued walking pulling Zane and Paws at first but the they took the lead again. Soon the came to the city, it was dark out we tried to stick to the outskirts but we decided it would take to long. Their were still people out, we got looks but not from everyone, but the people that did look didn't really seem to care an would continue on. We soon got to the outskirts near the school were the others were probably waiting, hopefully.

Once we were about 5 yards away from the school Paws stopped and said, "Wait!"

"What?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Let me see the leashes." she replied taking the leashes and unhooking them, then looking around. I didn't know what she was looking for until she went over to a thick pine tree, crouched down and dropped them in the indent that was under the tree. She came back over and said, "Ok."

I turned back around and saw to people coming out of the school doors and stopping looking at him, they were Jay and Cole. Suddenly he herd Cole yell "LOOK OUT KAI!"

Before i could react Cole ran at me and lunched himself over me at alarming speed, he landed behind me and ssung scyth that he had been training with. i only had time to sputter a half no before it came in contact with Zane's face, he was lunched across the yard but stopped once he came in contact with a rather large bolder.

Paws had fearful expression on her face as she stared At her brothers now motionless body, she turned to Cole who turned to her razing his scyth. "NOOO! COLE DON'T!"

"What?" He asked looking surprised as he turned back to me.

"Don't hurt them." I tod him calming as he lowered his scyth.

"What!? Why not their wolves... WAIT where's Zane?" Cole asked me taking in a long worried breath.

Instead of answering him i looked back to Paws and asked, "Can you fix him?"

Paws walked over to Zane and turned him so she co

uld see his chest, then she pushed his thick fur aside as I walked up and opened his chest panel, smok came out. She then looked up to the sky then held out her paw and raising it up, I didn't get it a first I thought she was calling upon some power that would alloew her to move a ocean. I soon saw or felt what the probeblem was, it was starting to rain. Paws quickly shut Zanes chest and turned to me I got the meassage. I looked to Cole and said, "Help me carry him inside away from the rain."

"But-" he was interupted as rain started to pour bad, he let out a gron Cole steped forward and took upper part of Zane's body (It weighed more than Zanes lower half because of his chest) and I took the lower half. We moved quickly and Jay who had said nothing yet held the doors so we could pass through easily. I wounderd were Nya and Wu were I hadent seen them at all yet. I suddenly felt Cole stop, I looked at him then I thought, "Basement." I told him.

Once we got to the basement we set Zane on a table and Paws who had keep her distance along with the the wimpering pup, came up and almost human stood putting her paws on the table then opening Zane chest again. I watched her closely as she worked pushing and pulling and checking wires here and their. I spotted Cole who had a surprised exprission on his face as he watched Paws work. I then looked to Jay who had 'what is wrong with thes animals' look on his face, he looked to be in deep thought till I spoke, "Jay, are you alright you haven't spoken lately?"

Jaylooked surprised and looked around, Cole looked at him. Jay spoke, "First off _who and what are thes things!?_ Then second what is wrong with its eyes!" He asked the second question in a 'I'm creeped out' manner pointing at Dash.

"Ya Kia, what is wrong with its eyes thier all grey with specks of gold?" Dash let it a wimperd as Cole spoke.

(Zane's POV)

My eyes flew open as I heard my system say powering on. Paws was 'standing' next to me face filled with worry. I heard my brothers speaking to someone, I didn't know who but then I did when I here Cole say something being wrong with its eyes. I flew u into a sitting position too get a better view, what I saw I was not happy with. My brothers (Cole, Jay) were hissing questions at Dash who was whimpering, ears back in a scared position, slowly backing away from them.

Anger rolled off of me as I let of a mad toned bark. "LEAVE. HIM. ALONE. NOW!"

They all gasped and turned towards me all wearing surprised expressions. Jay and Cole spoke in union, "What! It can talk!"

"Cole, Jay do not be disrespectful to are guests and your brother!" I new who it was before I even turned around to look, Wu.

"WHAT!?" Jay and Cole yelled in union again. "Guests, brother?"Jay whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear, he looked at Dash, Paws, then me and stopped as realization must of hit him in the face. Then Paws spoke.

"Wu." Paws said bowing.

"Kojenas." Wu replied giving Paws a bow return.

Then Dash spoke, "Wu." He said giving a bow just like Paws, such manners, he has been taught well I thought.

"Bruksnys, good to see you two." He replied to young Dashy giving a bow as well.

"Wait you know these two and their names are Cogenas and Brussal Sprout!" Jay snickered at the last part probably thinking it was funny, but I for one found nothing funny about it.

"Their names are Paws," Wu pointed at Paws who was now standing on all fours standing near Dash. "and the brown pelted pup is Dash." He told my brothers pointing at Dash. He then turned towards me and asked, "What happened Zane, you look different?." I let out a sigh.

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter is not the best I did most of it on my iPod. It's horrible writhing on my iPod so sorry. _**

**_O and when Wu said Paws and Dashes names the first time they were in Lithuanian._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Siblings

(Paws POV)

Zane told the whole story of the attack the other ninja didn't seem to happy, I guessed because Zane Dash and I were vilkas. Once Zane was done telling the story Jay asked, "May I speak sensei?" Wu nodded.

"What do you mean, roommates?" Jay asked, looking at Dash, me then at Zane.

"Paws and Dash will stay with us if they want to, we could use their help. Zane may need it to." "WHAT!" all the other ninja asked in unison. As the said that Zane stood up from his laying position still on the table from being fixed about to talk, but he misjudged his balance and collapsed going over the side of the table. He landed with a thud on the cement floor, letting out a moan. Everyone watched as I made my way around the table to the side Zane was on, I pulled him to a sitting position. Then I raised my paw as he looked at me, dazed and slapped him across the muzzle. Everyone gasped except Dash and Wu. Then I held up my two front paws in front of his face and waved them around.

"Zane! How. Many. Paws. Am. I. Holding. Up?" I went slow so he could catch his focus, I saw him squint his eyes. After several moments he replied, "Four!" He then collapsed, the way I could tell he hadn't deactivated was from the slow rise and fall of his chest. I sighed and turned back to Cole and said "I think you caused head damage to frosty!"

"Wait how do you know 'Zane' and that he's a robot?" Cole asked raising an eyebrow at me in suspicion.

"Um we're, your probably going to laugh at this but were," I took a long breath as I spun to face them, better get this out now I thought, "brother and sister." I let out a long breath waiting for them to react.

The ninja just stared. I knew Kia already new this but he probebly didn't believe it the first time. I saw all 3 of them look to Sensei, who nodded his head as if saying 'its true'. They all stared at me mouth agape, then Cole spoke up. "If your his sister how come he's never told us about you?"

"I asked him not to tell you." I replied calmly.

"But Zane dose not lie, he said he didn't have any family left." Jay growled.

"I keep promises to." Came a calm voice from behind, I spun around to see Zane sitting up looking worn out. "I promised her that I would not tell you guys until she wanted me to." He let out a long sigh once he finished.

"So you had a sister this whole time and didn't tell us because of a promis!? What were you guys so afraid of?" Cole growled at my brother and I.

"I didnt want any of you to slip!" I hissed threw gritted teeth trying to control my anger.

"Slip?" Kia finally spoke with confusion on his face.

"Yes! You know tell other random people, accidentally or perposefully. I have young Dashy to look after," I said pointing to Dash with my tail. "Hes already been hunted once, he lost so much. I didn't want it to happen again," I then looked at Dash, his head was hung lo_w!_ "And I mean all of what a said." I then turned back to the other three ninja and growled as my went over the top, "IF ANY, ANY, OF YOU DARE CALL HIM A IT OR MAKE FUN OF HIM I. WILL. TEAR. YOU. TO. SHREADS! Got that!?" They took a step back with their mouths open.

"KOJENAS!" I turned to face my brother, he had anger on his face but I saw a hint of prid for what I had just done, he tried not to let it show. I realized what I had just done, his ears flicked back. I lowerd my head in shame, my brother than lead Dash away from me, past Wu, up the staires, and dissapred threw the door at the top closeing it behind him and Dash. He had left me to apologiz to the others.

I turned to face them once again lifting my head and meating their stares of worrie. "Sorry I just... Look the pup has been through alot and it breaks me just to see him picked on. He's like my son, he is my son. Will you accept my apologetic?"

"Yes, we will. We are sorry for picking on Dash to, we kinda had that comeing anayways." Kia spoke, we both looked up to stare into each others eyes. I then quickly looked at the others who were mumbling "Right guys?" the didn't answer Kia so he said it again a little sterner, "Right... guys?"

"Ya, ya." They both mumbled under their breath, I heard them and turned and walked over and bowed to Wu who bowed back and asked, "Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, and it would be an honer to help the ninja." I told him with a serious look on my face.

"Good, Dash will sleep in Zane's room with him, you will stay with Nya." Wu spoke. I just now realized Nya was no were to be seen.

"Wait could I sleep in my brothers room with him and Dash? I haven't seen him in a while, and I want to speak with him and Dash.?" I asked lowering my head expecting him to say 'no'.

"Yes, just as long as its ok with him. Now all of you go get some rest, we will talk in the morening." Wu told us, I smiled glad that he said yes. I then hurried past him and up the stairs, opened the door with my nose and let it slide shut behind me. But before it closed all the way I heard Wu say, "Be kind to are guests." If their were more I didn't hear it, the door had slid all the way shut.

I followed my nose, or Zane's scent to be more correct down a long hall that had many doors. His scent went to the very last door witch read teachers lounge. I walked over to it and took a deep breath and pushed the door open with my nose.

Zane and Dash were both in their, Dash was drinking water hopefully and Zane was looking at something. I steped inside the room, Zane gave me a look that said 'did you apologiz?' I gave a quick nod and walked over to him and asked, "Can I stay with you and Dash in your room tonight?"

"Yes you may." He gave me a quick smile, then looked to Dash and asked, "Are you done?"

"Yup, and thank you ma and da." Dash told us looking up from his empty bowl. Zane walked over took the bowl and then took it over to a sink in the room and put it their. He turned back to us and said, "Come on but be careful I don't want ether of you getting lost got it?"

II nodded and keep close to Dash so he wouldn't get lost, and followed Zane out the lounge door and down the hall. It took us awhile but we finally got to a row of doors, their were five, they each had a named carved into the wood. They read Lloyed, Cole, Kia, Jay, and the last one read Zane. We went inside my brothers room, then Zane left comeing back with two cots with some blakents and pillows. He put them at the far wall then turned to Dash and said, "Why don't you sleep on my bed and me Aand Paws will sleep on the cots.?"

"Ok." Dash said giving a small nod, then turning and going over to the bed and clambering up slowly. Zane and I turned back to the cots, walked over to them and lied down on them. After about 25min. Dash was asleep deeply by my calculations, and Zane was still awake. I looked over to my brother and said softly, "Hey you still awake Frosty?" trying to start a conversation. It worked.

"Yes, what go you need Gele?" Zane replied softly. I hated it when he called me Gele, but I guess it was revenge. I took a deep breath, he could help me.

"What if iI freak out on your friends again? I don't want to hurt them but help you guys. I don't know what you guys need help with but..., look what I'm saying is I want to help you guys but I don't want the other ninjas to find out my anger." I said letting out another long sad sigh.

He looked at me with worry than spoke low but determined, "Look ill help you control your anger, I'll protect _you. Now go to sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning." He laid his head down. I knew what he meant by 'you'. I laid my head on my paws and went to sleep. _

* * *

_**Gele  means flower in Lithuania. **_

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is not the best, I'm still doing it on my iPod. Hope you like it! Wolfy out!**  
_

_**Have a good day/night**_


	6. Chapter 6

(Paws POV)

I woke up and looked around, Dash was still sleeping silently but Zane was gone? I looked around for a clock and found it above the bed, it read 9:34. I sleep a little longer then I should usually have, why would brother let me sleep in? I took a deep breath, but I shouldn't have, it woke poor Dashy up. He yawned and looked around with a drowsy look on his face and asked, "What time is it ma?"

"9:36 now." I replied.

"What!? I haven't sleep that long in for ever." He told me with a surprised exprission on his face.

"We'll you did go to sleep pretty late, and we did a lot yesterday." I told him with a smile.

"Is Zane awake?" Dash asked looking in Zane's now empty cots direction.

"Yes and he just let sleep and left, probebly talking with the others." I replied.

"Can we go find him, just in case we have to explain anything?" Dash asked looking at me with his grey eyes.

"I like your thinking Dashy, lets go!" I said as I jumped out of my cot and ran to the door waiting for Dash.

(Nya's POV)

I walked out of the teachers lounge, I had been talking to Cole and Kia i was glad it was Saturday. I was wondering now were Jay and Zane were, I hadn't seen them all morening and I hadent really got the chance to see Zane last night. Maybe they were in the basement, Zane might have needed repairs. So I took my chances and headed for the basement door. Once I got to the door I opened it and looked down the stairs, I couldent see anything from my point of view but I could hear noise, like working tools. I went down the stairs but as soon as I hit the bottom and was at the arch way I heard Jay talk.

"This should fix you."

I looked through the open, door arch way expecting to see Jay and Zane, but insted I saw Jay and 3 dogs?! Their was one that looked like a pup with a brown pelt, one that looked lot be an adult with a pitch black pelt, then one with a pure white pelt who was laying on a table. I didn't get to get a good look at the last one because Jay was standing in front of it.

"Stay down and try to get some rest delicate gele." I quickly looked around because it wasn't Jay who spoke, it was a female voice. I stopped on the dark dog who's mouth was moving, a talking dog?!

"Speak for yourself delicate pup gele!" Jay took a step back as someone else spoke, it sounded male but didn't sound like Jay but the voice did sound familiar. It sounded like Zane. I looked around for him, but couldn't find him. I looked at the white dog guessing it was him.

"WHAT! With your condition Zane, I think your the delicate gele!" The female voice howled. I watched as the dark dog ran forward, past Jay and launched its self and landed with it's front paws on the other large dogs shoulders, and made it look at it. A thought came to my mind then, did it just call the whit dog Zane?

"Are you sure Paws?" 'Zane' asked Paws.

"Wha-" Paws was cut off when 'Zane' lunched his paw at Paws side nocking her off balance. 'Paws' went crashing to the floor farthest from me. 'Paws' let out a yelp when she hit the floor.

"Ok guys I think that's enough! If your going to mess around do it outside!" Jay told the talking dogs.

"O, c'mon Jay have some fun I mean I thought you always liked to have fun?." Paws said pokeing her head up and looking at Jay.

"I do and would like to have fun, but I'm still trying to get over the thought of talking wolves that are staying with up, him being changed into a wolf and having a sister and a 'son'," he pointed at 'Zane' "and Dash being blind and staying with us to!" He pointed then to the pup wolf who was just standing quitely with his head slightly lowerd.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM BEING BLIND LIGHTNING MOUTH!" Paws growled again lunching herself up onto the table 'Zane' was on, landing on him. Paws then jumped off the table and approached the blue clad ninja Growling.

I put my hands to my mouth, I had to do something because it looked like Paws would rip him apart. I looked for the closes thing, it was a broom pole leaning against the wall just inside the basement. I took my chances and jumped from the shadows and grabbed the pole and spun to face Paws, nobody had relised me so I took aim, and let it fly. As soon as it left my hand Paws, Jay, and 'Zane' looked at me. I then watched in horrer as the pole went over Paws, I thought it was over, but I was wrong. A loud yelp erupted from from the young pup standing on the other side of Paws, Dash collapsed to the floor twitching. A sharp intake was all I could do while putting my hands to my mouth again. This would not, NOT end well!.

* * *

So**rry horrible chapter I did it on an iPod, so difficult! Wolfy OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Personality

**Short chapter, fight scene, please give me your opinion on how it was. I do not own Ninjago(saying it now). Wolfy out.**

**Warning: Blood shed. **

* * *

(Paws's P.O.V)

I spun to face the person who had launched the pole, with my ears back, and anger in my eyes, I could feel it and i could tell it was not going to end well, this was bad to do and I knew it but I couldn't stop myself. Nya hand thrown the pole, she let out a small gasp while putting her hands to her mouth, I was starring at her with pure anger and let out a low growl.

"Paws.!" My brother let out the warning growl but I didn't listen, instead I lunged at Nya.

(Nya's POV)

All I could do was stare and cover my mouth.

Paws lunged.

I let out a loud yelp.

(Zane's POV)

My sister lunged at Nya. I was ready, I lunged, not at Nya but at Paws. I t-boned Paws. She let out a small grunt as I came in contact with her steel stomach. We went down and land with a thud. I don't know how but she landed on top of me?

(Nya's POV)

I was prepared to feel cold fangs grip my flesh any second, it never came, I uncovered my eyes to see Paws and "Zane" fighting?.

(Zane's POV)

I felt my sisters fangs dig into my artificial skin on the back of my neck and pull, hard. Paws pulled me up to her shoulder than threw me over her back. I hit the ground with my back to her and i was on my side. I rolled away from my sister on instink, her fangs closed with a vicious snap were my neck had once been. I faced her and growled, "Paws, it was an accident.!"

Paws just growled back at me then lunged again. I dodged to the right and she went past me and into the steel table that was behind me. While she was recovering I took my chance and pinned her to the ground with my right paw digging into her back. She grunted. I looked to Nya with now a stuned Jay standing next too her, they were starring at Paws and I. Looking away from my sis was a mistake, she raised her paw and smacked my right leg nocking me of balence. While I recoverd Paws shoot up to her feet faceing me.

"Please dont stand in my way, unless you are willing to get hurt?" Paws said in a robotic voice with a straight face on.

"Snap out of it, please!" I wimperd back praying she would come back befor she hurt anybody.

All she did was stare back. After about thirty seconds Paws lunged at me again. I jumped to the left as she shoot by, but at the same time I extended my paw out and racked her side, not deep enough to hurt her bad but at the same time not light.

She growled as she faced me onece again, she lunged once again, I wasn't fast enough this time. Paws thrust her right paw out as she flew at me.

I felt cold claws dig into my artificial skin. Paws drug her claws deep to the bone across my under neck. I head wires snap. Just as fast as it started it was over. My eyes went large as fake blood dripped to the floor from my neck.

(Paws POV)

I stared victoriously at my brother I had slashed his neck, deep. But then I snapped out of it and all I could do is stare wide eye at what I had done. Zane starred back at my with wide eyes. He then toke a quick look at his neck then back at me, blood started to drizzle out of his mouth, he collapsed with blood pooling around him quickly. He gave a light twitch, that was all.

WHAT HAD I DONE!?


End file.
